vamcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
NeptunesOrcaII
NeptunesOrcaII is an administrator and member on the VAMCraft server, as well as a YouTube personality. Membership History NeptunesOrcaII has been a member of the VAMCraft Server from it's beginning, and was one of the founding members of the Blue Regency, then known as the Blue Team. Administrator Being the key member of the household containing the physical server machine for the VAMCraft Server, during the Bukkit Age, he became an unofficial Administrator, alongside DavySprocket, then known as aquamaster3000. At the advent of the PVP Age, NeptunesOrcaII was, to all intents and purposes, a full administrator, but was not officially referred to as such until his passing of the Official Pardons Act. During the Administrative Age, NeptunesOrcaII served as the primary Administrator, attempting to organize and strengthen the community. Team Leadership As founding members of the then Blue Team, NeptunesOrcaII and DavySprocket considered themselves equals within the team, but decided that they should be the central rulers of the team, should more members join. As such, they designated themselves the Team Leaders of the Blue Team, though within the ranks of the Blue Team they called themselves, "The Cousin Kings". This phrase was the inspiration from the renaming of the Blue Team to the Blue Regency. Positions and Offices NeptunesOrcaII has held several offices and positions within the server. Administrator NeptunesOrcaII has served as the VAMCraft Server's Administrator since the Bukkit Age, mostly prominently in the Administrative Age. Legislation As an Administrator, NeptunesOrcaIi has signed multiple pieces of legislation into effect, including various Amendments. * the Official Pardons Act * the Aventine Act of 1685 ** the Aventine Amendment of 1720 * the Spawn Protection Act * the Public Roads Act ** the Public Roads Amendment * the Political Views Act Constructions NeptunesOrcaII has been responsible for the construction of various projects in his capacity as Administrator: * The Aventine Cathedral * The Forum * The Booklending Institution of Spawn (BLIS) * The Club of People who Fight Stuff For a Living * The Lab * PVP Plaza * GSC Outpost #1 * Archive Tower * The Wall of Shame * Viminal Bridge * The Aventine Realty Centre * Abendessen Bridge Achievements As an Administrator NeptunesOrcaII has brought notable order to the server, designating regions (such as the NDRMP, Avent, Caelian Forests Natural Reserve, Port Grace, and the various team headquarter regions), as well as the provinces. He has also made notable progress on the VAMCraft Constitution, a currently classified document that will eventually govern the server through democratic process. He is also the primary founder of Avent. He is also responsible for the territorial classification system used to this day. Mayor-Architect of the City and Dominion of Avent Elected to the position in 2017, NeptunesOrcaII has been the primary developer, planner, and architect of Avent. Before this time, he also founded the city, and designed much of it's bureaucratic regime. He is rerunning for the position in the 2019 Democratic Election Jarl of Nordhimmelen When he founded the town of Nordhimmelen in 2017, NeptunesOrcaII appointed himself the Jarl. Since then, Nordhimmelen has become powerful in the pork industry, and also serves as a trade outpost. CEO of Blue Crown Co. NeptunesOrcaII is the founder and CEO of Blue Crown Co., and their only employee. He is the preeminent architect and contractor, as well as the CEO of the company. The company has seen considerable growth under his direction, concluding several ambitious contracts. Director of the Department of Finance and Economic Development Although NoSockAllMonkey was officially appointed the director of the department in 2017, NeptunesOrcaII served as the unofficial Deputy Director, to perform most of the functions, becoming the director in everything but name. At the 2018 ISV Convention, NeptunesOrcaII and Franklbob coordinated the introduction of both taxes and the "decimal credits system", both of which were tracked by NeptunesOrcaII. He then successfully ran to be the director of the department in the 2019 Democratic Election. Director of the Registry of Public Roads Elected in the 2019 Democratic Election, NeptunesOrcaII has already overseen the construction of the V-IV highway between Spawn and Nordherz, as well as the planning for connecting Rochedale and CAEM001 to the central network of highways. Corporate Interests and Holdings NeptunesOrcaII is the CEO of Blue Crown Co., and Co-President of TARTCO. YouTube and Social Media Exposure NeptunesOrcaII runs the YouTube channel NeptunesOrcaII , where he creates a variety of content, primarily his "VAMCraft Adventures" series, which chronicles his time on the VAMCraft Server. The channel is associated with his website. Trivia * NeptunesOrcaII is sometimes called the "Father of Cities", as he has been part of the founding process of nearly every city on VAMCraft. Avent, Port Grace, and Nordhimmelen, and Nordherz were all founded directly by him, although Nordherz was founded at the direction of Franklbob. CAEM001 was not initially founded by NeptunesOrcaII, but he was quick to develop the town into a municipality, working with _Evila from the outset to transform it into a municpality. Rochedale is one of the few municipalities he has not actively taken part in the founding of, though he did assist with some of the initial development. He also had little to do with the founding or development of Moonrise Beach, though he was first outsider to develop with permission within the municipality, constructing the second building within the city walls. Category:Members Category:Blue Regency __FORCETOC__